


Potential Overload

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Environmentalism, F/F, Hypnosis, Rare Pairings, Tobelstein reactor, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Lunara could feel the so-called ‘Tobelstein reactor’ from across the battleground. The entire garden rebelled against its presence.





	Potential Overload

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.

She could feel it from here. The crushing, draining, destroying feeling.

Lunara could feel the so-called ‘Tobelstein reactor’ from across the battleground. The entire garden rebelled against its presence. It was weakening, and if the reactor continued for too long unabated then it could cause potentially catastrophic damage to the wilds all throughout this ‘Nexus’ of worlds.

Her prior encounters with the Tobelstein reactor were different, she had fought alongside Aleksandra Zaryanova many times, and against her many more. Never in any of those battles did she feel something quite like this, not this far from the source of the gravity well. No, this was a thousand of times worse, previously she had to be standing right next to the muscular woman’s heavy weapon to feel a fraction of what she felt now.

Could someone else be using the Tobelstein reactor? It seemed unlikely, but in the Nexus, anything seemed to be possible.

The gates unlocked and she rushed forward, pulling a wisp from her long, vinelike hair, and bidding it to scout for Zarya. The scout set off ahead of her.

Thoughts fluttered her head like butterflies. Could Zarya have known of this? This intense negative force, that seemed to turn the garden sour? And if she did, would she care, even for the sake of an old ally?

Nevertheless, she bounded south as her wisp noted the presence of a small explosive matching the feeling of the Tobelstein reactor.

She dashed past a pair of giants and onto the path. Ahead of there was indeed Zarya, but she looked different. Large cables wrapped around her shoulders, similar cables wrapped her weapon, and a visor covered her eyes.

Lunara slowed to a trot and stood still, hoping the sight of a non-aggressive enemy might allow her to talk.

“Zarya, you have to shut down the reactor.” She said. Zarya did not acknowledge her and kept attacking the minions in front of her. Lunara tried again. “Zarya, I beg of you: the garden recoils at the presence of the Tobelstein reactor, you must shut it down.”

But Zarya continued to show no awareness of her.

“Very well, since you have not been cooperative thus far with empathising with the wilds.” Lunara said, clutching her spear and preparing to attack her former teammate. “I declare that I will stop you, and cease the beating of the reactor myself!”

Lunara hurled her spear, coated with the poison of the wilds, at Zarya. What happened next felt too fast, Zarya turned to face her, finally acknowledging her presence in some way, and activated her shield. A pulse leapt from the Tobelstein reactor, and Lunara could feel the plants around her quiver with pain. The shield absorbed the damage that the spear would have done, several lights on Zarya’s armour lighting up.

Then she blasted Lunara, a grenade-like globule of energy struck at the ground near her feet, which was followed by a searing beam. Lunara screeched out in pain as she felt the beam burn her, she desperately ducked out of the line of fire past her team’s wall.

Shocked was something, Lunara was beyond that. She looked back at Zarya for a second, pulling back behind the gate just in time to avoid another beam. What had happened to her? This seemed unlike the Zarya she remembered, unlike the Zarya she had felt things for. Even when they were enemies they would still exchange the occasional banter. Where had all those new pieces on her armour come from?

Lunara trotted over and drank from the healing well beside the fort. She needed more information. She mentally commanded the wisp to move up closer to Zarya. She broadened their link and looked through the eyes of the wisp.

Zarya had a fairly blank expression, as if she were waiting in line at the market, or dealing with paperwork. Certainly not the sort of expression one would expect from someone on a battlefield. Then there were these upgrades again. Through the wisp Lunara peered closer to the visor covering Zarya’s eyes.

“Are you serious?” Lunara said, partly not believing, partly disappointed. Projected onto the partially transparent visor was a spiral. “Did she really allow herself to be put under such a mundane spell as hypnosis?”

She withdrew from the wisp, she knew vaguely what she had to do, there was just the how.

Several day/night cycles later, Zarya was still controlling the minion fight, and Lunara was still behind the gate.

“Junkrat, I need a favour.” She communicated telepathically to her less than likeable teammate.

“Yeah? What’s ya need?” He drawled, on his way south h=to her position.

“I’m going to send my wisp to a location, I need you to put a beartrap there.”

“Okie dokie,” He chimed. Then continued. “Hey, can you answer something?”

“Yes, assuming you place the trap.” Lunara said cautiously.

“Do you eat horse food or human food?”

“That depends, do you eat rat food or human food?” She said, attempting to catch him off guard.

“Rats _are_ food, of course.” He said, “It takes a real quick pair o’ hands to catch ‘em.”

“I- uh.”

“Trap all set!” Junkrat said, and sped off.

“Thank you.” Lunara said, trying not to picture Junkrat hunkered in front of a fire eating his namesake off a spit.

She looked back through the eyes of the wisp, the trap was there. She moved into position, and then moved the wisp out of the bushes and into Zarya’s line of sight. Zarya instantly turned towards the extension of a hostile hero and attempted to shoot it. But Lunara sent it back into the bushes. Zarya pursued, just as planned.

Zarya was stuck in the trap. Lunara leaped over to her off the head of a minion. The drew her spear back before Zarya could bring her canon to bear, and knocked the visor from her head.

Zarya instantly regained her senses.

“I- vhat? Lunara?” She said.

“Listen to me quickly, you must shut off the Tobelstein reactor, it is growing every time it is used, and will reach a size where it cannot be contained by your weapon. The garden feels it begging to explode and rip apart all life here.” She said.

Zarya’s eyes blinked for a second, then she hoisted the cannon up, flipped some switches, and turned a key.

The reactor blinked out. The garden rejoiced along with, mentally, lunara.

“I doubted you at first, my old comrade.” Lunara said. “Please, tell me of who has done this to you.”

“I- I don’t know.” She said. “I remember appearing here in this battleground, but none after.”

“One of your team must have done it.”

“Let’s see, there is Zeratul, the alien rogue; I doubt it was him. The young Panda, it could not be. The Elite Tauren Chieftain, he cares for the wilds, although not as much as you do.” Zarya said. “And there is also the Lich Kel’Thuzad, who seeks to raze the universe to undeath.”

“I think we have an answer.”

“Then we shall handle him, together.” Zarya dropped the large cannon, her arms would have strength enough for this.


End file.
